


Adora, Least Jealous Girlfriend

by avulle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being the least jealous girlfriend, F/F, S5 spoilers, just so much stupid bullshit, stupid bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: Adora is very secure in her relationship with Catra.But.People keep hitting on Catra?Like, in front of Adora?But you know.This is fine.Adora can totally handle this.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1016





	Adora, Least Jealous Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/gifts).



> Sequel of being people stupid to each other 1 is people being stupid to each other 2. I think it's important that all members of a relationship are portrayed at roughly an equal level of stupidity. I was worried that I left Adora looking not quite stupid enough in my last fic. Equality in relationships is important.
> 
> S5 spoilers, watch out!

Adora is very secure in her relationship with Catra.

Like, she was maybe a little bit, you know, blindsided by Catra’s declaration of “I’ve always loved you” because you know.

Catra did try to kill her.

Like, a lot.

But you know, once she came to accept this, it also puts a lot of things in perspective.

Like, Catra might have tried to literally destroyed Etheria for her?

Which was you know, really bad, and just the worst, but also like.

It really says something about the level of Catra’s feelings for Adora.

(They’ve also kissed.)

(It kinda saved the world.)

(You might have heard about it?)

So you know.

It’s been three months.

Catra’s is still like, literally the perfect girlfriend.

(Even though she does call Adora an idiot like, two or three times a day.)

So.

Very secure.

But like.

In the last three months, Adora has noticed that people are like, getting used to Catra?

The Catra only Adora used to know because she was kind of horrible to literally everyone else.

But now she’s Adora’s Catra to everyone.

Which is great!

Catra is great.

Adora is glad everyone understands that Catra is great.

She’s very happy.

(They kiss.)

(A lot.)

But.

But.

People keep hitting on Catra?

Like, in front of Adora?

Hello?

Standing right here?

I mean, I guess not...

Here here.

But in the same room, for sure.

Adora’s sure, too.

You can trust her on this one, she has  _ a lot of practice _ getting hit on.

It’s kind of unavoidable when you are also She-Ra.

Now, this has happened when Catra was in the room, and Adora was pretty worried!

Except Catra just smirked really smugly at the person Adora was hitting on when they glanced in her direction.

So.

Catra, who, as previously mentioned, has literally tried to blow up the world because she couldn’t take not having Adora all to herself, has been able to take her girlfriend being hit on by someone else.

So you know.

This is fine.

Adora can totally handle this.

She is definitely not twitching because right now Catherine is whispering conspiratorially in Catra’s ear.

“Adora? Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Adora responds immediately, watching the back of Catherin’s hand brush against the sleeve of Catra’s suit jacket.

“Um.”

Adora looks back at Sam, Minister from… somewhere of… something. He’s small and kind of blue. This is the first time they’ve met, and he’s got just the brightest smile.

It suits him.

He is not currently smiling. He in fact looks a little uncomfortable.

“Are you sure?”

Adora shakes herself free of the mental loop of Catherine leaning into Catra, whispering in her ear and—

“Yeah, sorry, I just—” Adora tries to think of literally any excuse but  _ there is a woman hitting on my girlfriend _ . She fails to think of anything. “You were telling me about—”

Oh, right.

He was telling her about the legends his kingdom had about She-Ra.

About her.

“You were telling me about Mara.”

It takes him a moment, in which Adora definitely doesn’t check to see if Catherine is still way-too-close to Catra (which she totally is).

“Yes,” he says, smiling again.  _ Don’t look don’t look _ . “We have a statue of her in the palace, just behind the throne.”

Adora smiles and nods.

Not looking.

It’s fine.

Everything’s fine.

(She definitely can’t hear Catra laugh at something that Catherine said that was definitely dumb and not funny.)

“I grew up in the palace. I’m a distant cousin of the royal family, so I’d go there to play, and I always dreamed of meeting her. I know it’s impossible of course, now, but she was so much larger than life then, and I wondered if somewhere, she still lived.”

Adora blinks at the sincerity in his gaze, at the wonder in it, momentarily forgetting  _ Catherine _ . She recognizes it. She’s She-Ra, she sees something like it every day. But she doesn’t think she’s ever seen it so clearly directed at… Mara, before.

Sam laughs to himself.

“I’m the minister of agriculture,” he says, sort of to himself. “Which, thanks to you, is now… not really much of a job at all anymore, and definitely not one that requires me to come all the way to Brightmoon, but I wanted to meet you. I wanted to ask you—”

He breaks off, blue cheeks coloring black, looking away.

_ Oh _ .

Adora realizes what he wants.

He came here to meet She-Ra.

“I know this is just, so—”

“No, it’s fine.” Adora smiles at him ( _ don’t look don’t look don’t look _ ), and some of the tightness in his shoulders loosens a little bit. “It’s nice to meet someone who remembers that Mara was She-Ra, too.”

(Also, you know, being She-Ra clears the mind.)

(Not that Adora needs the help right now.)

(She’s totally fine.)

The smile that returns to Sam’s face is  _ brilliant _ , and Adora can’t quite help but return it.

She holds her hand, palm out between them, and closes her eyes against the rush that is the entire world is flowing up into her, through her, before coalescing into her outstretched palm.

She opens her eyes, and Sam is shorter than he was before.

His smile is little less brilliant than it had been, though.

“I’m sorry I can’t be the She-Ra you always dreamed of meeting,” Adora says.

Sam stutters, trying to find the words to deny the obvious truth.

Adora crouches before him, because he only barely comes up to her waist now.

“Like I said,” Adora repeats, “it’s nice to meet someone who remembers Mara was She-Ra, too.”

Slowly, the smile returns to his face. Adora transfers her sword from her right hand to her left and holds it out to the man before her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam. I’m She-Ra.”

He takes his hands in both of hers, and shakes vigorously.

He says something, but out of the corner of her eyes, Adora sees Catherine, still just barely touching Catra, and she is momentarily distracted by whatever words Sam said.

And then.

And then Adora has an idea.

(It’s a great idea.)

Once Sam has finished speaking, she smiles at him, and says, “I just remembered, there was something I wanted to give to my girlfriend. I’ll be right back.”

The entire ballroom progressively falls more and more silent as Adora strides across the ballroom towards where Catherine is once again whispering in Catra’s ear. Catra’s eyebrows twitch when she notices Adora, and slowly inch higher the closer Adora comes. She has a bit of a smirk, the point of a canine digging into her lower lip.

Catherine is facing towards Catra and therefore away from Adora, so she doesn’t see Adora until she turns around, wondering why the entire ballroom has fallen silent.

When she sees Adora, the blood drains out of her face, she staggers a bit back from Catra, and her hand drops from Catra’s arm.

“S-She-Ra.”

Sort of belatedly, Adora realizes what this looks like.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Adora says, ignoring Catra’s mocking snort.

“I was just—”

“No, I swear,” Adora says, taking a step back, and then kind of over. “I just thought, you know.”

Adora looks at Catra and immediately regrets it because Catra has the biggest shit-eating grin Adora has ever seen.

“I just thought, you know, like, Catra likes swords,” Adora continues, not at all haltingly, totally not making this up as she goes. Adora shoves her sword hand (sword very carefully pointed up towards the ceiling) in Catra’s general direction.

“I like swords, huh?”

“Catra really likea swords. So I thought that she would appreciate, you know.”

Another glance at Catra.

The grin has gotten impossibly wider.

Catherine does not seem very comforted.

“Having my sword?”

“I always appreciate having your sword, Adora.”

Adora pushes her sword into Catra’s hands, looks at Catra, looks at Catherine, looks at the one hundred or so people all staring at her.

“That’s it, that’s all. Everything’s fine.”

Catherine still doesn’t look terribly convinced, so Adora kinda hesitantly reaches out between them, takes Catherine’s hand, and slowly maneuvers it back onto Catra’s arm.

Blood has not yet returned to Catherine’s face.

Adora pats Catherine’s hand, and, by extension, Catra’s arm.

This doesn’t seem to help.

“It’s fine,” Adora says. “I’m very secure in our relationship.”

“That’s why you transformed into She-Ra, and then came over here to give me your sword when another girl was hitting on me.”

“Yes,” Adora agrees.

She pats Catherine’s hand again.

“I’m so sorry,” Adora apologizes with a mumble, trying and failing to hold back the flush she can feel crawling up her neck. When she fails, she turns tail and flees at full She-Ra speed back to Sam, staunchly ignoring Catra’s guffaws from behind her.

“Hi Sam.”

Sam is silent for a good thirty seconds, looking back and forth between Adora and where her girlfriend is still roaring with laughter behind her.

“Hello, She-Ra.”

Adora would like to say she remembers any of what they talked about, or when she stopped being She-Ra, but she really, really can’t.

The next thing she knows, there’s a warm weight against her back, fur tickling her neck, and hot cat-breath against her ear.

“Adora,” the disembodied voice says into her ear with a laugh, “how are all the women at this party going to know I’m the property of She-Ra if I’m not holding She-Ra’s enormous sword?”

Adora looks at the ground, and is very happy that Catra is behind her and can’t see how red her cheeks are.

“Can we just never talk about this. Ever again.”

“We really, really can’t,” Catra says, her purr rumbling through Adora’s chest. “I feel like this needs to be told at every party we ever go to for the rest of our lives.”

“Sorry,” Adora mumbles.

Catra laughs, nuzzling her furry cheek against Adora’s jawline.

“So you were jealous,” she says, bringing her lips back to Adora’s ear.

Adora groans, and she can feel Catra’s smile against her ear.

“You were jealous. When Catherine hit on me, you got so stupid with jealousy you turned into She-Ra and came over to mark your territory with She-Ra’s fucking sword.”

Adora groans again, and pinches her eyes closed.

“Adora,” Catra whines, twitching her ears, which are brushing against the back of Adora’s neck, in just the right way to be super annoyingly itchy.

Adora tolerates the torture for a moment, and then squirms away and turns to face Catra.

“I did.” Adora says. “And I’m sorry, that was wrong.”

She slowly raises her gaze to meet Catra’s gaze, and when she finally does, Catra bursts out laughing.

“My stupid, beautiful idiot,” Catra says, slipping her hands up to Adora’s face, and pulling her in for a kiss. “Why couldn’t you just kiss me like a normal weirdly-possessive girlfriend?”

“I wanted to show you how secure I was in our relationship,” Adora mumbles against Catra’s lips.

Catra laughs.

“Because nothing says that like handing your girlfriend a three-foot-long sword.”

They kiss again, and Catra pulls away.

Catra smirk decays slowly into a soft smile.

“Adora,” she says.

“Catra,” Adora can’t help but respond.

“If you want to give me something to mark me as your girlfriend, can’t you just give me something normal, like say—” she drops her right hand from Adora’s cheek down her chest until it rests just above the pin on the sashe she’s tied around the waist of her dress.

Adora follows her gaze, and stares down at where Catra’s hand is hovering, not quite touching the pin. The pin she’s worn ever since she left the Horde.

Adora looks at that pin, and she remembers the dream she had, before Hordak Prime turned it into a nightmare. She remembers “Are you coming, or what,” and she remembers that pin shining on the left arm of Catra’s jacket.

She looks back up to Catra, expecting a mocking smirk, and sees a bit of uncertainty there.

Adora drops her hands to it, and unpins it from her belt.

“Oh my,” Catra says, in mock astonishment. “In the middle of the ballroom,  _ Adora _ .”

Adora ignores her, and the sash it had been holding closed falls to her feet.

She looks down at the pin, tries to come up with some not-at-all cheesy romantic line, but when she looks up Catra, she finds herself at a loss for words.

Catra’s eyes are shining, and her smile is soft.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” she says, but her voice is barely a whisper. “Think of all the women in here that might not be 100% sure I’m actually She-Ra’s girlfriend.”

Adora glances at Catra’s left arm, finds the sleeves are Catra’s suit jacket are too long to reproduce her dream exactly, and her gaze falls to the lapels of Catra’s jacket, instead.

Adora takes a lapel of Catra’s suit into her hands, and closes her pin around it.

She tests it with her fingers to make sure it won’t stab Catra, and then smooths the lapel back against her chest.

“How do I look? Properly marked as Property of one Ad—”

“I love you so much.”

The rest of Catra’s sarcastic drawl dies in her throat, and her grin softens into a smile.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this fic does not contain any mentions of Catra's tail. I feel this is a true personal failing on my part, and I will work do better in the future.
> 
> Blame [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264169) for putting the idea of Adora literally marking Catra as her girlfriend with She-Ra's sword into my head. XD
> 
> To ForsythiaRising: I hope you dig it. It sounds like you're going to be writing your own fic on the subject (I swear I didn't know that when I started writing this XD), which I'm sure will be far superior.


End file.
